Good Charlotte
by dickgraysonfan101
Summary: Dean goes to a party, and doesn't remember the night before. Just this person that he believed he fell in love with. He tracks down this mystery person, finding what he didn't suspect and the outcome of it. -Slash- lyric story.
1. Last Night

**_Let's go_**

"Dean!" Sam barked, shaking Dean slightly trying to wake him up. No luck in this so pouring cold water on the covers buried body, was the best option. The body jumped out of bed, nude none the less, cursing "Son of a bitch!"

"What the fuck Sam!" Dean barked, drenched in freezing water.

"Dean we need to... Put some clothes on, maybe even wash up. You have a strong sent of sex." Sam said wrinkling his nose.

"Whatever, how did you know I was here and where is here?" Dean asked going to take a shower.

"GPS," Sam replied. "And this is some cheap romantic inn, in Vegas"

"Awesome," Dean said from the other side of the door.

A couple minutes later squeaky clean, mint fresh Ken doll, comes out in towel.

"So... what happened last night?" Sam asked with bitch face smirk noticing the marks on Dean's neck, chest, arms and along his left leg.

"I don't remember anything actually... but it was awesome." Dean said with small smile.

"let's go," Sam said. "And dude where's the car?" Sam asked making Dean go crazy looking for it. Took some convincing but Dean finally gave into going to Bobby's for a bit.

* * *

"So you don't remember anything?" Sam asked.

"No, just some party and this pure creature..." Dean trailed off trying to remember them.

"Oh how so?"

"It was some house party: beer, loud obnoxious music, sex in ever other room. It was like I was in high school again," Dean said.

"And this _creature_?" Sam asked.

"She was charismatic, magnetic, electric. She was like like this hybrid, this mix of a woman who couldn't contain herself... She seemed too familiar, like I knew her, you know?" Dean said with a short pause, "That laugh, those eyes..."

_**All that I remember is that you had me at hello **_

_**I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow **_

_**The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch**_

_**The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think **_

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

_**The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat **_

_**It must have gotten crazy 'cause I can't recall a**** thing**_

"No, that's it. Then you poured water on me," Dean replied wishing he remembered more. He had a strange bubbly feeling thinking of this mysterious woman, Sam noticed Dean was blushing.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked with a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah... It was probably the best night of my life." Dean said smiling thinking of the blue eyed beauty.

**_Last night...Can't remember?...What happened?...Where'd we go?_**

**_I woke up...This morning...Where's my car?...Where's my keys?_**

**_Where's my clothes?...I feel my head's still spinning...But I'm doing alright_**

_**'Cause I think I just had the best night of my**_ **_life _**

* * *

Dean Pulled up to Bobby's practically jumping out of the car seeing his baby there.

"My baby!" Dean cried running over to her, noticing the crack in the windshield and almost went into shock.

"Hey Sam, Dean," Bobby said coming out of the garage holding a beer.

"What happened?!" Dean demanded to know.

"What do you mean what happened? Didn't you leave her here ya' Idjit." Bobby said taking a drink.

"I did?" Dean said looking upset, worried he crashed his car.

"He doesn't remember much from last night, except you know the chicks. One in particular..." Sam said nudging Dean who was lying on hood, slightly weeping.

"Sounds like him," Bobby said cracking a smile.

"It's okay I'll fix it Baby..." Dean said getting up, planning to go get a beer first.

**_Last night...Can't remember..._****_What happened? ..._****_Did it happen? _**

**_Last night_**

* * *

"Hey Dean, your phone is blasting." Sam said holding the buzzing phone to Dean who was at the table drinking.

"Dean! You blacked out, I don't think drinking is what you should be doing." Sam said putting the phone down across from Dean where Sam sat.

"I'm fine, I just don't remember, maybe it a-" Dean took a drink, "Or something."

"Maybe it was a witch," Sam said bitch faced.

"No... She wasn't a monster or Demon... but almost inhuman in someways," Dean said.

"Well you better look at some text, the buzzing is bothering me." Sam said snatching Dean's beer and left.

"What the fuck Sam, whatever," Dean said to himself answering the texts.

"Screw it I'm not answering any of these... Bella, Meg, Garth... the list goes on to people who are fine on there own." Dean said getting another Beer.

_**Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days** _  
"Something's strange none from Cas, no texts or voice message. Oh well, he's probably busy," Dean said opening a bottle.

* * *

Dean was still really curious about what happened last night, as he finished fixing the crack of his car. He needed to know who she was... but started thinking even harder, was it a chick?

"_Shit_..." Dean thought about it, he never considered that, but a chick was still an option since he couldn't remember at all.

He needed to know though, he was in love with them. He wanted to find them and tell them he cared, and wanted them. He needed that... So hoping into the Impala backtracking his steps, to find something on this mystery person, who was all too familiar and yet too strange.

He went to the inn he woke up at, surprised that room service hadn't came yet. He looked for anything that might lead to the person, he sat down at the table putting his head down.

_**There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks"** _

There was a note that hadn't been there before, saying "Thanks". It had been along day, the sky was now dark, just like Dean's disappointment in this note. He looked over at the bed, messing, obvious of the actions of the night before. He decided to lay down on the bed, somewhat of a heavy sleep possessed him. Lying down feeling under the pillow, feeling something that felt like a tie.

_**It's starting to get dark outside and I'm finally awake**_

He pulled it out from under the pillow, it was a blue inside out tie...

_**I'm feeling kind of guilty. **_

_**Is there something I can take?** _  
Dean felt a deep hallow feeling in his stomach that felt like something he never felt before, and he still hadn't go of thinking he was in love. But feeling a mix of guilt if it was this certain angel, Dean had taken his "innocence". Taking a complementary bottle of champagne, wondering what to do next. Still uncertain and doubted it was this angel, but wasn't sure if it wasn't ether. With a chug he noticed his clothes scattered across the floor, getting up seeing them clearly.

**_There's lipstick on my collar._ **

Under his jeans and jacket was an all too familiar trench coat, Dean had taken another chug of champagne.

**_I'm piecing it together_ **

"_Son of a bitch, Dean_..." Dean said to himself shaking his head. "Way to go, taking his purity, his _virginity_? Dame it keep it together for once..." He said falling to his knees seeing a scatter of pictures from the party under the bed. Picking up one, one of him and Cas kissing deeply.

**_Then I see a picture of me and you_**

"Fuck..." Dean said not realizing how half hard he got from looking at this. Not including the others about the rest of the night, including manifest bedroom scene.

**_From Last night_****_...Can't remember?...What happened?...Where'd we go?_**

**_I woke up...This morning...Where's my car?...Where's my_ _keys?_**

"_Oh God_..." Dean slightly moaned, slightly ashamed.

"Huh? Why isn't this feeling going away... I kinda like it..."

_**I feel my head's still spinning But I'm doing alright**_

* * *

"Cas... What the hell did we do last night?" Dean asked.

"Hello Dean..." answered a voice behind him.

"Cas," Dean said getting up turning towards Cas.

"Last night... I-" Cas was nervous.

"You what?" Dean asked holding a few pictures, keeping them none the less, but said it to harshly making Cas start fidgeting.

"I- we- we had an occasion..." Cas said hallow trying not feel human at this point, but it was to hard.

"I know..." Dean said solemnly.

"Are you upset by this?" Cas asked not making eye contact.

"No," Dean replied gently sitting down on the bed, holding his hand out.

**_Cause I think I just had the best night of my life_**

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked questioning this act.

**_Last night...Can't remember..._****_What happened? ..._****_Did it happen? _**

"Cas come here, take my hand..." Dean said and Cas did so.

**_Last night_**

* * *

"Castiel, I-I've never said this before, besides to my own family. And I'm fucking out of my mind for saying this, but... I'm in l-love with you..." Dean said feeling no confidence left. Cas stared down wide eyed, having no idea what to do next, frozen. Dean felt a cold shiver run down his spine, wanting Cas, accept him... All of him.

**_And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to stay? _**

**_There's things I can't explain_ **

"Dean... You don't mean that," Cas said pulling his hand away picking up his trench coat.

**_'Cause my brain don't work that way_**

"I do!" Dean said gripping onto Cas's arm. "I want you, I need you." Cas was worried about Dean freaking out about the whole situation and was prepared for the worst, not the best.

"Dean..." Cas said worried. Dean didn't know how to do this consciously, he pulled Cas into a kiss. Sweet, gentle, but begged Cas at this, he finally got accepted. Cas dropped the coat, still in kiss, putting one hand on Dean's chest the other curled into Dean's hair. Tongues clashing, teeth grinding, and slights moans. Cas pushed Dean down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, pulling at Dean's shirt that soon to be off.

_**Don't call this a one night stand, no, it wasn't planned**_

Dean started to take Cas's clothes off, not realizing Cas staring at the marks along Dean he left from the night before.

Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again

Gripping Dean down, grinding there groins together, gaining another moan.

"_Cas_..." Dean breathed heavily against Cas's neck, began to mark. Cas placed his hand on the hand print and Dean grind in pleasure. Cas cried out when Dean flipped them over, being on top and jerked slowing, sending shivers down their spines.

**_Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again_ **

"More..." Cas breathed, Dean didn't care this was guy, it was Cas, he's special. Placing a hold around Cas's cock, and stroked it. "Dean..." Cas moaned breathless gripping Dean's hair.

_**And again and again just like**_

**_Last night...Can't remember?...What happened?...Where'd we go?_**

**_I woke up...This morning...Where's my car?...Where's my_ keys?**

Dean woke up in the morning, alone. A little sad about this but Cas was an angel who doesn't sleep, Dean knew that. He just wanted to tell Cas again he loved him...

**_Where's my clothes?...I feel my head's still spinning...But I'm doing alright_**

_**'Cause I think I just had the best night of my**_ **_life _**

"I'll call him... maybe later though," Dean thought to himself, actually happy to have Cas. Well at least he thinks he does.

**_Last night...Can't remember..._****_What happened? ..._****_Did it happen? _**

**_Last night_**


	2. I Don't Wanna be in Love

_**N/A: Warning evil manipulative murderous demon hurts lost beautiful creature.**_

_**Dean is a little out of character during some scenes like the blade scene.**_

* * *

_**She's going out to forget they were together **_

_**All that time he was taking her for granted** _

Cas was in an empty meadow thinking about what happen couple nights ago, Dean was different to him. It was almost unrecognizable to him, which kinda frightened him. Was Dean possessed? He thought trying to think of any reason why Dean wouldn't flip out on, instead want more.

_**She wants to see if there's more **_

_**Than he gave she's looking for**_

"Dean is just physical though..." He said peering at the woods that surrounded the meadow.

_**He calls her up He's trippin' on the phone now **_

_**He doesn't want her out there And alone now**_  
His phone buzzed it was Dean, again. He hadn't answered it, ashamed of himself, but finally did so. A sigh of relief came from the other side.

"Cas? Cas are you okay?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm fine Dean..." His voice sour.

"Oh... I just don't want you out there alone..." Dean said under his breath.

"Dean, I'm a celestial being. I can take care of myself, besides I'm not alone." He said as Meg appeared out of the woods.

"Oh and who would that be?" Dean said bit touchy.

"Meg," Cas hanged up the phone. Dean got a busy tone and threw it across Bobby's kitchen almost hitting Sam.

**_He knows she's movin' it _**

**_Knows she's using it _**

**_Now he's losing it, she don't care_**

'Hello blue eyed beauty blah blah," Meg smirked at Cas who was sitting on the ground legs crossed.

"Hello Meg," Cas said calm.

"It's odd to call out of blue to meet, whatever is my angel's problem?" She asked cupping Cas's face, who shook her off.

"Ah what's the matter?" She asked sitting down next to him staring up at the stars.

**_Everybody put up your hands_**

**_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_**

* * *

"Come on, I came all this way for one sided conversation. Fill me in, what's bothering you?" She asked leaning closer, but not in a flirty way, more of a worried friend.

"I had an occasion," Cas said solemnly.

"That's your way of saying you lost your virginity?" Meg asked questioning it.

"I suppose," He said also looking up, his heart beating loudly.

_**Feel the beat now**_

_**If you've got nothing left**_

Feeling nervous of losing Dean but also nervous he could have him, it could be more dangerous for Dean if they were together.

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

"With who, mind my asking," She asked.

"Dean..." He sighed.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" She questioned with wide eyed, gaining a nod.

"Why?"

"We were the moment I guess it just happened... and now he..." Cas started to tear up.

"He did what my unicorn?" She tried comfort the hurt angel, "I'll kill him."

"No! Don't do that... I'm upset because he said he loved me." He said curling into a ball, with Megs arms wrapped around him.

"Why would you be upset? Well it's Dean that's kinda gross, not gay gross because it's not gross, it's adorable. Winchester gross. But why be this upset?"

"I never felt like this before towards anyone. I think it's called flies in your stomach, but I feel bubbly with him. I'm scared I might loose him, and if I do I'd probably take my own life, instead of heartbreak." Cas said sobbing.

_**Back it up now**_

_**You've got a reason to live**_

"Well, it's reasonable understanding. He is a Winchester and also he's known to break many hearts, I'll make everything better." She said kissing his cheek, he stiffened up.

"Meg..." Cas said low tone.

"I know, I know," She replied.

* * *

"I need to forget him, at all costs..." He said staring into her eyes, imagining Dean's eyes.

**_Say I don't wanna be in love_**

**_I don't wanna be in love_**

They started to kiss, Cas's phone buzzed, but ignored it with all his might. Forget Dean, forget him and Dean will be better off. He was cursed, and he could let have a worse life than he already has.

**_Feelin' good now_**

**_Don't be afraid to get down_**

"So I guess we are ordering some hot slice of Cas pizza?" Meg smirked being pinned.

"I don't understand? I'm not a pizza," Cas said looking confused.

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

* * *

Dean was pacing back and forth tempted to find Cas, he was with a demon. One that liked Cas sexual, he doubt Cas knew though. He was worried about him, he didn't know why he felt more protective than ever, needing to know when and where Cas was.

"It's not like Cas would cheat... yet we never _really_ established that we're dating... yet," Dean smiled at this.

**_He was always giving her attention_**

**_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_**

**_He was dedicated_**

* * *

_**But most suckers hate it**_

"Cas..." Meg whispered in Cas's ear who was shirtless and now pinned on the ground.

"Meg..." He hadn't felt right this whole time, he couldn't forget Dean, it just wanted him more.

"Cas, you never felt like this before towards anyone. You think there's butterflies in your stomach, but you feel bubbly with him. Your scared I might loose him, and if you do you would probably take your own life, instead of heartbreaking?" She mocked making Cas feel bad.

"Yes?" He questioned thinking he hurt her feelings.

**_That girl was fine_**

**_But she didn't appreciate him_**

She had pick pocketed Cas's angel blade and pointed it to his chest, then dug it straight into his shoulder. Gaining a deathly moanish scream from him.

"Fuck you Castiel, I'm not some pity case for you to get over Dean." Meg said sliding it across Cas's chest, swore that he couldn't regret more. Meg left leaving Cas hopeless, vulnerable, weak, bleeding and panting for life.

* * *

Cas struggled to get to his phone, calling Dean regretting his actions. He loved Dean and he knew Dean loved him back, then why'd he do this, instead of acepting the hunters love? Dean had answered on the first ring, Cas whimpering coordinates of his destination and that he'll explain later.

**_She calls him up_**

**_She's tripping on the phone now_**

Dean was terrified and got there in hour, racing about what felt like a thousand miles over the speed limit. Wondering what kind of trouble Cas got himself into, just hoped he was okay.

_**He had to get up**_  
_**  
And he ain't comin' home now**_

Dean came up to a wide patch of forest that had no road. He got out and through, feeling like he was jumping over hurdles to this meadow where Cas laid there in somewhat pain.

"Cas!" Dean ran over to him, holding him in his arms examining the blood of the deep cut.

"_Dean... Please forgive me_," Cas whimpered curling into Dean's embrace.

"What did you do?" Dean whispered not caring just wanting to heal Cas.

"I- I was trying to forget," he said in a regretful tone.

"Hold tight onto me," Dean said lifting Cas up into his arms and headed back to the Impala.

* * *

_**He's tryin' to forget her**_

_**That's how we come with him**_

It took Dean longer, not wanting to fall over a branch and hurt Cas more. Laying Cas down in the back of the car trying hard to ignore the open shirt showing flesh, but became easier knowing the amount of blood Cas's vessel was bleeding. Doing a normal processors to stop blood flow. But no luck Cas started flicker out of life with Dean cursing at him not to leave.

"Dammit not now Cas I need you! I need you, I love you." Dean said teared up, Cas gripping onto Dean's shirt trying to make something out.

"_Sorry Dean_..." Cas whispered falling back into the seat, lifeless.

Dean watched over Cas's body for a good hour, thinking of there time together. Meeting when Dean and Bobby summoned him, becoming closer, Cas rebelling for Dean, him protecting Dean, the party couple nights ago, and falling in love with him. Also the bad, like Cas working with Crowley and Cas dating Meg two years ago.

_**When he first met her**_

_**When they first got together**_

Dean was poisoning himself in these memories, then got the idea that Bobby might have a book on this situation. If not, he was tempted to go back to hell by making a deal with Crowley. Dean wished he didn't love Cas.

_**Everybody put up your hands**_

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

* * *

Dean drove back to Bobby's with Sam worried running out to greet the distressed brother who was carrying the wounded angel.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Not answering walked passed him, face in tears, putting Cas down.

"Book, now," Dean said throwing books around looking for something that could help. And then Bobby handed him a book on Angels' regenerating and healing then left him to Cas. Skimming threw found something made him smile a little.

"Oh god he's still alive, thank you perdition," Dean smirked putting his hand on the hand print Cas left on him.

_** Feel the beat now**_

_**If you got nothing left**_

Cas's still had grace in use, it was in Dean. "Profound bond," was Cas's way of saying Dean was his grace. The only problem was transferring it to Cas, the book gave hope, not answers.

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

* * *

Death, not death in person but an act of it.

"Huh? Romeo and Juliet move... I'll do it," Dean said taking a bronze blade gliding it over Cas's blood then pointed to his own chest.

"Dean!" Sam yelled busting in from seeing what was going on from window when passing by. Sam took the the knife from Dean who was sobbing.

_**Back it up now**_

_**You got a reason to live**_

"Why Dean?" Sam asked trying to comfort Dean who's green eyes wished to see the blue ones.

"I-I-I'm in love with him... he was the person from the party, the one who had rescued me from Hell." Dean said shaky wanting Cas more than ever, afriad he wont come back this time.

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_  
_**  
I don't wanna be in love**_

"Dean, do you think he'd want this from you! Hurting yourself! KILLING YOURSELF!" Sam Confronted.

"I don't care!"

"How can you do this Dean?"

"Dad knew who I really was. Good soldier nothing else. Blunt little instrument. I have nothing outside of you and him, I am nothing." Dean said wiping his eyes.

"How can you care so little about yourself?" Sam said putting the knife on the ground and putting an arm around Dean.

"I don't know... I just need him alive and well."

"And you think killing yourself would make him well?"

"He needs his grace, and I have it! I am his grace, it's in one of these books that I can transfer it threw death." Dean said staring at Cas.

"Then summon Death dumb ass!"

"It has to be done in a certain way Bitch!" Dean growled.

"Why can't we put you in out of body?" Sam asked. Dean put his head down not considering this when he was about to take his life.

"Are you serious? You sacrifice so much Dean, when the answer is simple." Sam said.

"_Sorry Sammy_..." Dean said with him prepared for out of body.

"Okay, don't, don't ever do it again and I'll forgive you." Sam said with Dean smiled slight.

_**Feelin' good now**_  
_**  
Don't be afraid to get down**_

Dean laid down on the floor as Sam went to go get Bobby to put Dean in the trance. Well after explaining what had happen and Bobby yelling at Dean, like it was almost as bad as the time he sold his soul for Sam. Soon later after noticing how much Cas meant to Dean and it was the only person Dean had truly loved out of family. He put Dean in the trance, standing up waving making sure he was there. Dean noticed a small black feather in the door way which led to another and another. He was led outside it was sunny, house was different. It wasn't Bobby's, it was the old house in Kansas, though he never remembered a swing in the front. But there was his angel on it, sitting, in peace.

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

* * *

"Hello Dean," Cas said not facing him put staring off.

"Hey," Dean smiled.

"You had a lovely home." Cas said.

"Yeah..."

"You wish for me to go back me vessel," Cas said.

"You could say that..." Dean said rubbing his neck.

"First we need to talk, about what happened last night." Cas said scooting over and patting to come sit next to him. Dean did so.

"Why did you get damaged Cas?" Dean asked.

"Meg stabbed me with my own angelic blade," Cas said.

"Why?" Dean said ready to find her and kill her for sure.

"Dean, I'm an angel of the lord. And for the first time ever, 4 days and 15 hours and 2 minutes I had an occasion. I was already in love when I was told he was meant to be alive to be Michael's vessel. Watched over him and his younger brother, not allowing to interfere. I had followed orders as much as he did with his father. Then came the day he sold his soul for his brother, he was given one year. He was the righteous man, the first seal to the cage. And I didn't know I felt emotion until I raised him perdition. And I loved him, I loved him, I loved him." His eyes watered.

"I rebelled for him, I trusted him over Heaven, my judgement was impaired."

"Do you still trust him?" Dean asked and gained a nod.

"Then came a certain demon, she was pretty, but she was nothing compared to him. I always wanted to tell him I loved him, but there was an another person, family in the picture. He was happy, I wanted to be selfish and take him, but he was happy, and it was the right thing."

"Cas..."

"He, Was, Happy. Events came I was in a bad tie and he there. I couldn't have him, I wanted to, but couldn't. He saved me, forgave me for being selfish leaving his brother's soul in the pit. I don't know why, he's strange."

"I'm sure he takes that kindly," Dean smirked.

"He Does..." Cas smiled big like a little kid.

"He does for sure," He said holding his hand out to Cas and he took it. Hearts beating loud.

_**To the beat, to the beat, to the beat**_

_**You got nothing to lose**_  
"I was lost one night, in big shopping mall at night. Somewhat scared I vanished to where he was, though it was crowded blasphemy young adults party in Vegas. I remembered to drink when full of emotion or bored, I had lots. Then I found him when I was in the music, he came to me. Not me coming to him. We became in synch, he made me laugh, he thought less. It started to die down, and then we went to a hotel he was checked into, then we had an occasion. It was the best night of my life, he had a polaroid camera, taking many strange pictures that made things interesting."

_**Don't be afraid to get down**_

"He saw... He liked them," Dean smirked.

"Me too, but I was scared he would be mad so I left..."

"Oh..."

* * *

"He wasn't mad, though he thought I was someone else. A beautiful woman, but no remembrance of her but my eyes."

"Cas I-" Dean said shocked that he knew this already.

"He was in love with her, I was still worried he would be disappointed what he'd find. I left hints, including "thanks". I wanted him to know, and when he found out I was expecting the worst. I was shocked when we did the whole night over, and I had left again hoping to forget he loved me so he wouldn't be in more danger."

"Oh God Cas don't think-" Dean was cut off again.

"I tried everything, then I thought Meg could help. She had a strong sexual urge near me, I assumed it would help if we had sexual content it would make me forget him. But no, it wanted me to have him more. She had yelled at me for playing her and stabbed me."

"Cas you slept with Meg? To get over me being in love with you?" Dean asked

_**We break up, it's something that we do now**_

_**Everyone has got to do it sometime**_

"My apologizes," Cas said and Dean let go of his hand, getting up facing him.

"I love you Cas! And you love me! Why can't we make this work?" Dean asked.

"Because you're a hunter and I'm a celestial being," Cas answered.

"Watch I'll make it work," Dean smirk cupping Cas's face kissing him.

**_It's okay, let it go_**

**_Get out there and find someone_**

* * *

"I love-"

_**It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here**_

_**Get off the wire, know everything is good here**_

Dean and Cas woke with a huge pulse of shock, with Sam looking worried.

"How long?" Dean asked not realizing they had moved the bodies to the living room, and that him and Cas were holding hands.

"Well..." Sam rubbed his neck.

"How long Sammy!?" Dean asked again.

"Three days..." Sam said with a pause then ran over to hug them.

"Why are you hugging me?" Cas asked not use to Sam's embrace.

"You threw my brother out of the plaid flannel closet, I've been trying to do that for years!" Sam said gaining a blush from Cas and a punch from Dean.

"Also you make him happy and we missed you," Sam added/

"I should go..." Cas said gaining a glare from Dean.

**_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_**

**_The chance that you got to find a new one_**

"Your staying, with me. Call it most post-tragic-stress disorder." Dean said holding tighter to Cas's hand.

"You don't have that," Cas said.

"Wanna find out?" Dean asked with a wink.

**_Everybody put up your hands_**

**_Say I don't wanna be in love_**

**_I don't wanna be in love_**

Cas's heart beat louder whispering to Dean "_Maybe_..."

"Sam don't go upstairs until the id'jits come back from the honeymoon," Bobby said passing by.

"Fine..." Sam replied kicking the ground pretending to pout.

_**Back it up now**_

_**You got a reason to live**_

"_Upstairs_..." Dean said a slow raspy voice that tickled Cas's ear.

"_Sounds interesting, do we a polaroid again_?" Cas whisper back but Sam raised an eyebrow interested.

"Nah, just-" Dean picked Cas up with out warning taking him upstairs.

_**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

* * *

_**Feelin' good now**_

_**Don't be afraid to get down**_

"Dean..." Cas breathed being thrown onto the bed.

"You need to be in the best shape, so here's your pick-me-up." Dean smirked climbing on top of Cas. Starting to shed their clothes. Rocked his groin into Cas's letting a slight moan come from under him. Mouth sucking on Cas's bottom lip. It continued into not sure where their bodies begin and end. Hot sweat and blurring eyes...

_**Say I don't wanna be in love  
**_

_**I don't wanna be in love**_

* * *

"Don't think about it Sam," Bobby said fixing up the library Dean ruined days before.

"What I'm curious..." Sam bitch faced.

"Bi-curious, is the more like it," Dean said from top of the stairs putting his shirt on.

"Where's your lover boy?" Sam asked in a high pitch accent almost cartoon like.

"Here," Cas appeared next to Sam in Dean's Ac/Dc shirt and pair of torn jeans. But the sex hair and marks on his neck were all he could pay attention to.

_**No, no**_

_**Now you know what to do**_

_**So come on, get up, girl**_  
Dean grabbed handful of beers one for him, Cas, and Sam. He sat down on the couch next to Cas sliding his hand in Cas's back pocket and Cas doing the same to him.

"I Love you Dean..." Cas said putting his head on Dean's shoulder gaining an Awe from Sam.

"I love you too Cas." Dean said kissing Cas's forehead.


End file.
